Primer Amor En Wammy's House
by Angel Kiryuu
Summary: bueno no soy muy bueno en los resúmenes entren y léanlo denle una oportunidad es mi primer fic de Mello y Near


**Primer Amor En Wammy's House**

_**Aquí les traigo un fic de Death Note es un MxN es YAOI están advertidos y si no te gusta el Yaoi sal de la página, es una parodia y hay OOC por parte de los personajes.**_

_**Desclairmer: Death Note no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo sus personajes**__**.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: El Nuevo Compañero De Near.

/Habitación De Near/

Un niño de pelo blanco, piel pálida y ojos negros ya dilatados, su nombre es Nate River, todos lo llaman Near, Near siempre viste un pijama blanco holgado, y con calcetines, Near tiene 10 años, él jugaba en el piso de su habitación con varios robots, puzzles, torres de lego y dados esparcidos en su lado de la habitación, el color de la habitación era celeste pálido, cortinas negras,2 camas bien arregladas, las sábanas blancas al igual que el colchón y almohadas de la cama, de pronto se abría la puerta suavemente y entro un nombre mayor de unos 70 años, pelo canoso y ojos de

Color café.

-Near baja, que ya mero llega el nuevo a la Wammy's House-dijo el hombre.

-voy, Roger-dijo Near con un tono frío, mientras ponía su robot favorito en el piso, Near se puso de pie y fue

Con Roger a ver quién era el nuevo.

Near es un niño con una inteligencia suprior a los niños promedios, aun teniendo 10 años, su familia lo abandono, no sabe si toda la familia River sigue viva o si solo le queda de su familia, la Wammy's House, es un orfanato para niños superdotados.

Al llegar al vestíbulo todos los niños estaban ansiosos por ver y conocer al nuevo compañero, además todos los niños y niñas tiene un compañero, así que el nuevo niño se quedaría con Near.

-*Espero no sea una chica*-pensó Near.

En eso se abrieron las puertas del vestíbulo dejando ver a un niño de 12 años, pelo lacio rubio hasta los hombros, piel morena ojos azul aguamarina, su ropa consta de una camisa, un pantalón de cuero y botas negras.

-Chicos denle la bienvenida a Wammy's House-dijo Roger con amabilidad.

-Bienvenido a Wammy's House-dijeron todos los presentes.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Roger.

-Mi nombre es Mihael Keehl, pero pueden decirme Mello-dijo Mello sonriendo.

-Mello tu compartirás habitación con Near-dijo Roger, señalando al menor.

-Claro-dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos todos los niños se fueron a jugar al jardín, dejando solo a Mello y Near.

-Bueno Mello, yo me llamo Nate River, pero todos me llaman Near-dijo Near con una pequeñísima sonrisa.

-Un gusto Near-dijo Mello con sonrisa y un leve sonrojo-*Es muy lindo, presiento que algo malo le pasara*-pensó Mello.

-Vamos Mello, tenemos que acomodar tus cosas en la habitación-dijo Near enrulando un mechón de su cabello blanco-*Es muy guapo, creo que me enamore de Mello*-pensó Near-Vamos-dijo Nate empezando a caminar.

-Sí, Near-dijo Mello, siguiendo a Near-*Es muy tierno, le pondré un lindo apodo a Near, ya se 'Conejito Blanco' ya que su pelo es de color blanco como la nieve y esponjoso como un conejo bebe, si*-pensaba Mello, siguiendo a Near hacia su nueva

Habitación.

-*Este silencio es muy incómodo*-pensó Near, así que inicio una conversación-y Mello ¿Qué te gusta hacer?-pregunto un muy inocente Near.

-Pues me gusta hacer cuentos, los deportes pero no muchos, los juegos invernales y proteger a los demás si están en problemas -dijo Mello con una linda sonrisa-Near, si alguien te llega a lastimar, grita mi nombre, yo te protegeré de todo aquel que te lastime te lo prometo-Mello acaricio el pelo de Near.

-Es una promesa, Mello-dijo Near con una sonrisa muy tierna-¿Qué dulces te gustan?

-Mi dulce favorito es el chocolate, 'Conejito Blanco'-Mello dijo su apodo con mucha ternura.

-Mello, sabes nunca me ha gustado que me digan 'Conejito Blanco'...pero me agrada que tú me lo digas, solo tú puedes decirme así ¿ok?-dijo Near quien tenía un poco de nerviosismo.

-Oki 'Conejito Blanco'-Mello se detuvo, Near abría la puerta de su habitación, ambos pasaron, Mello acomodo sus cosas con ayuda de Near, la hora del almuerzo llego y todos se fueron a comer, al terminar la hora del almuerzo, Near se fue a la sala común, y Mello se fue a la cocina por un par de barras de chocolate.

-Miren chicos, el número 1-dijo un chico de pelo café.

-Sí, solo es un 'Conejo Blanco' de una inteligencia tonta-dijo otro niño de pelo negro.

-Haznos caso, mocoso-dijo un niño de pelo azul molesto, mientras pateaba los puzzles de Near.

-Ni uno de ustedes tiene el derecho a decirme 'conejo Blanco', el único que tiene el derecho de decirme así es Mello-dijo Near prestándole muy poca atención a los 3 niños.

-Tú no puedes hablarnos así, mocoso-el chico peli azul empujo a Near, quien cayó al suelo así los 3 niños empezaron a patear en todos lados.

-¡MELLO!-grito Near, sus ojos estaban cerrados con unas lágrimas en las esquinas.

-¡DEJEN A NEAR EN PAZ!-Mello estaba en la cocina, pero cuando escucho el grito de la dulce voz de Near fue corriendo a salvarlo de esos mocosos-¡NADIE PUEDE SALTIMAR A NEAR DESDE AHORA!-Mello les dio una buena paliza a esos 3 mocosos, en eso llega Roger preocupado por el ruido, lo que encontró a los 3 niños que habían lastimado a Near, lastimados y con moretones de golpes, y a Near con algunos moretones y la ropa desarreglada el rubio se a cerco a Near para ayudarlo-¿estás bien, Near?

-Sí, tranquilo solo son moretones insignificantes-dijo el albino con la voz entrecortada.

-Mello, por favor ven a mi oficina-dijo Roger muy serio.

-Pero…-Mello no término la frase por la mirada seria de Roger-está bien, Roger-dijo mientras maldecía internamente.

-Espera Roger, Mello me salvo de ellos, esos 3 niños me empezaron a patear y Mello me vino a ayudar, así que no lo castigues por favor-dijo Near con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

-Está bien, ustedes 3 vengan conmigo-dijo Roger y se llevó a los 3 niños, dejando solos a Mello y Near.

-Near, deja de llorar por favor, no me gusta verte así-dijo Mello a cercándose a Near y quitando las lágrimas del rostro de Near.

-Gracias, Mello…gracias por protegerme-dijo Near para después abrazar a Mello-¿Podemos ir a nuestra habitación?-dijo Near con un tono cálido y dulce.

-Claro, 'Conejito Blanco'-dijo Mello cargando a Near en brazos-Eres muy lindo, Near-dijo Mello besando la Mejilla izquierda de Near.

-¿En serio, Mello tú crees que soy lindo?-dijo el albino sonrojado levemente.

-Claro, que lo creo, eres muy lindo y tierno-dijo Mello entrando en su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de el-Eres muy inocente, por eso me enamore de ti, Near-dijo Mello mientras depositaba a Near en su cama y se acostaba al lado de Near y lo abrazaba con ternura y amor.

-Te…amo, Mello-dijo Near, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Mello.

-Yo te amo más, Near-dijo Mello alzando con una mano el rostro de Near-Te amo demasiado, Near-dijo Mello besando a Near en los labios, un beso que apenas era un roce de labios, Mello se separó de Near.

-Te amo, Mello…etto…Mello, yo quería decirte que no rompas tu promesa de protegerme-dijo Near abrazando a Mello.

-Nunca rompería mi promesa y menos con mi persona especial-dijo Mello besando a Near en la frente.

-¿Y quién es tu persona especial?-pregunto Near un poco celoso.

-Pues mi persona especial eres tú, Near-dijo Mello dándole a Near otro beso en los labios, el cual fue correspondido al instante, después de 10 segundos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos-Te Amo, Near-dijo Mello abrazando a Near.

-Te Amo, Mello-dijo Near antes de que ambos cayeran dormidos, aun abrazados el uno al otro.

En eso momento entra Roger y se sorprende de ver a Near y Mello durmiendo juntos, así que les tomo una foto y después los cubrió con la manta.

-*Parece que Near encontró a su persona especial, parece que ya no tendremos problemas con los niños que molestan a Near*-pensó Roger mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Near y Mello.


End file.
